Et après ?
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Post saison 6: De vrais amis, un heureux événement et un nouveau couple. Ce que j'aurais aimé voir dans la saison 7.
1. Descriptif

**_Fanfiction Numb3rs_**

 ** _Salut tout le monde cette fiction j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a quasiment 5 mois. J'ai eu des hauts et des bas mais cette histoire c'est mon bébé, c'est ma toute première fanfictions alors j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. Autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire._**

Personnages:

Amita, Liz, Nikki, Robin, Colby, Don, David, Charlie, Alan, Larry.

Couple:

Liz et Colby, Robin et Don, Charlie et Amita, Nikki et Ian, Nikki et David

Résumé:

Post saison 6: De vrais amis, un heureux événement et un nouveau couple. Ce que j'aurais aimé voir dans la saison 7.

Disclamer:

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seul l'histoire m'appartient.


	2. Prologue

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Après une fin enquête difficile toute l'équipe c'était réuni chez Charlie et Amita. La journée avait été longue les agents du service des crimes violents du FBI étaient sur une enquête depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et ils piétinaient. Cependant après des semaines de travaille ils avaient enfin les preuves nécessaires pour procéder aux arrestations. Seulement l'une des interventions avait mal tournée et Colby s'était fait tiré dessus, heureusement il portait son gilet par balle il n'avait donc eu que quelques bleus, une ou deux côtes cassées et une belle frayeur. Cet incident avait d'ailleurs beaucoup affecté Liz, plus quelle ne le voudrait.

La soirée se passait bien Don avait même annoncé à l'équipe qu'ils auraient leurs weekend. Liz, Nikki, Amita et Robin avaient donc organisé une sortie entre filles le lendemain.

 _Sur le perron:_

 _POV de Liz_

Après la soirée je décidai de m'isoler un peu, après la journée que l'on avait eu je ressentais le besoin réfléchir. Ca faisait un petit moment que mes sentiments pour Colby avait changé mais je n'ai réellement pris compte de leurs ampleurs qu'aujourd'hui quand cet homme lui a tiré dessus. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une intervention comme les autres, on en avait fait des dizaines comme celle-ci, mais il est vrai que dans notre métier le danger est omniprésent. L'incident d'aujourd'hui m'aura au moins permis de me rendre compte qu'entre nous c'était bien plus que de l'amitié, que ce que je ressent n'ai pas qu'une attirance passagère. Tout du moins en se qui me concerne. Colby est quelqu'un de merveilleux gentil, doux attentionné il a toujours était là pour moi mais je pense qu'il me voit plus comme une sœur, pas comme une potentielle petite amie. On est coéquipier je ne vois pas pourquoi il ressentirait autre chose que de l'amitié, surtout qu'il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut. Mais bon c'est vrai que plus d'une fois j'ai cru que mes sentiments pouvais être réciproque il est tellement attentionné avec moi et quand des hommes m'abordait plus d'une fois j'ai pus percevoir une pointe de jalousie. J'ai vraiment eu très peur, j'ai sur réagis et je pense que les autres l'ont remarqué, j'en parlerais peut être aux filles demain, si je trouve le courage. J'étais toujours en train de réfléchi quand soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Robin sortir puis s'installer à côté de moi.

 _Dans le salon:_

 _POV Robin_

Cela faisait un moment que Liz était dehors à réfléchir et je commençais à m'inquiété pour elle. L'arrestation de cette après midi l'a beaucoup chamboulé. Elle est très proche de Colby plus proche que de simple coéquipier même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte. Le fait qu'il se soit fait tiré dessus va peut être les faire réagir parce que leurs jeu du chat et de la souris commence vraiment à être lassant. Bien qu'ils aient leurs raisons pour ne pas franchir le pas ils perdent un temps précieux. Alors que dans leur métier s'il y a bien une chose que l'on sait c'est que la vie est courte. L'incident d'aujourd'hui en ait la preuve. Apres mure réflexion j'ai décidé d'aller la voir pour une petite discussion entre fille.

 **Don:** Ça va mon cœur, tu vas où?

 **Robin:** Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste prendre l'air. (Je l'embrassais et sortit sur le perron).

 _Sur le perron :_

Quand j'ai rejoint Liz elle s'est retournée pour voir qui venait puis elle a repris sa place comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis installé à côté d'elle.

 **Robin:** Tu vas bien ?

 **Liz:** Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Robin:** C'est vrai ? Parce que franchement on ne dirait pas.

 **Liz:** (beaucoup moins convaincu) Oui…Oui enfin j'ai connu mieux mais je m'en remettrais.

 **Robin:** Écoute je sais que l'on à jamais était très proche, tu es sortit avec Don mais c'est du passée je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas être amies.

 **Liz:** C'est vrai tu as raison, Don et moi sommes de simple amis, je suis très contente que vous soyez heureux tout les deux. Ce n'est pas pour ca que je suis distante. Honnêtement tu es quelqu'un de bien et je t'apprécie beaucoup. C'est juste que la journée ait été longue et difficile et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

 **Robin:** C'est très gentil mais vu la journée que l'on vient de passer je m'en doutais déjà si tu me disais à quoi ou plutôt à qui tu penses je pourrais peut être t'aider.

 **Liz:** (un peu trop rapidement) Je ne pense à personne.

 **Robin:** Tu mens ! C'est mon métier de savoir quand les gens mentent ne l'oublie pas.

 **Liz:** (en riant) Effectivement et tu n'as pas raté ta vocation.

 **Robin:** Nan sérieusement tu peux me parler.

 **Liz:** (de façon incertaine) Je pensais à … Je pensais à Colby. Et à l'incident d'aujourd'hui…

 **Robin:** Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu as faillis perdre l'homme que tu aimes c'est normal que tu sois un peu secoué par les événements

 **Liz:** (comprenant que Robin savait déjà ce qu'elle ressentait) Nan sérieusement ne me dit pas que ça se voit tant que sa que je suis amoureuse de Colby.

 **Robin:** Honnêtement oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave je te l'ai dit tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à faire semblant que tu ne ressens rien.

 **Liz:** Je le sais mais j'ai peur de perdre son amitié si jamais je lui dis que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. En parler à quelqu'un rend la situation beaucoup plus réelle et ça me fait peur

 **Robin:** Je comprends en plus ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis, le fait que vous soyez coéquipiers ça n'arrange rien. Tu as peur de le perdre et c'est naturel surtout avec votre métier. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce que tu ressens pour Colby est réciproque.

 **Liz:** (dans un élan d'espoir) Vraiment?!Tu crois ?!

 **Robin:** J'en suis sûr. Tu verrais comment il te regarde, j'en suis certaine et les autres sont d'accord.

 **Liz:** Comment ça les autres sont au courant !

Au même moment Don sortit de la maison.

 **Don:** Mon cœur on y va ? (réalisant qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose) Enfin on peut attendre un peu si vous n'avez pas finit de discuter.

 **Robin:** (à Don) Non c'est bon j'arrive. (Discrètement à Liz) Ne t'inquiète pas on en reparlera demain avec les filles et à nous toutes on devrait bien réussir à trouver une solution.

 **Liz:** (en riant et en réalisant que la journée de demain n'aller pas être de tout repos) D'accord à demain.

Je m'éloignais quand…

 **Liz:** (en m'interpellant) Eh Robin… merci

Nous sommes partit et j'avais la ferme intention de reparler de tous ça avec Liz. Apres tout Colby et Liz feraient un couple merveilleux. Ils s'aimaient ça crevaient les yeux, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Par ailleurs toute l'équipe l'avait déjà remarquée mais personne n'avait rien voulue faire car ils voulaient les laissés régler leurs histoires tout seul.


	3. Les conséquences d'un petit accident

**Chapitre 2: Les conséquences d'un petit accident.**

 _POV Liz_

Ça m'avait fait du bien de parler avec Robin je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part et j'étais agréablement surprise.

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été très proches mais Robin était quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie énormément.

Après tout Don et moi c'est définitivement de l'histoire ancienne, je le considérais un frère nous n'avions aucune raison de ne pas être amies. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi ca ne s'est pas fait plus tôt mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit, que Colby m'aimait aussi, ça me paraissais tellement improbable.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et cette fois c'est Colby que je vis sortir de la maison.

 **Colby:** Don, Robin, David et Nikki sont déjà partit. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?

Ma voiture était au garage après un léger accident lors de l'enquête.

 **Liz:** (en lui souriant) Merci c'est gentil, ça sera avec grand plaisir.

 **Colby:** Bon eh bien allons-y.

 **Liz:** (en souriant) Oui allons y.

Nous montons en voiture et Colby prit la direction de chez moi. Malgré tous mes efforts je ne cessais de penser à ce que Robin m'avait dit. Colby amoureux de moi ? Ça me paraissait tellement irréel mais en même temps ça serait tellement génial mais cette pensée ne cessait de me hanter. Malgré ça nous avons quand même discuté pendant tous le trajet.

 **Liz:** (inquiète) Tes côtes ne sont pas trop douloureuses ?

 **Colby:** (touché par son inquiétude) Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un gros bleu je m'en remettrais.

 **Liz:** Je suis ta partenaire et aussi ton amie c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

 **Colby:** (souhaitant la rassuré) Je sais et je trouve ca très mignon en plus si tu avais été à ma place aujourd'hui je me serais inquiété autant que toi mais je vais bien alors…

 **Liz:** (en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer ses larmes) Je le sais ça mais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

 **Colby:** (en l'interrompant) Princesse je vais bien je ne vais pas mourir alors ne pleure pas.

 **Liz:** Colby on ne peut pas ignorer les risques de notre métier aujourd'hui tu t'es fais tirer dessus mais ça aurait très bien pu être moi ou bien Nikki, Don ou même David et je tiens beaucoup à toi je ne veux pas te perdre.

 **Colby:** (en prenant ma main tout en conduisant) Je comprends moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi ne t'en fait pas tu ne me perdras.

 **Liz:** Tu as raison (après une pause) merci pour tout.

 **Colby:** De rien princesse je te l'ai dit je serai toujours là.

15 minutes plus tard nous étions arrivé je le saluai pour rentrer chez moi.

 **Colby:** Bonne nuit et passe un bon weekend. (Il ajouta en riant) Et surtout ne faites pas trop de bêtise.

 **Liz:** Ah très drôle Colby. J'aimerais bien vous voir Don, David, Charlie et toi vous devez bien vous amuser.

 **Colby:** (en riant) C'est vrai qu'on s'amuse bien mais ca ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée que tu viennes nous voir.

 **Liz:** (en reprenant son calme) Moi je crois que ça pourrais être assez intéressant (après une pause) allez j'y vais au revoir Colby passe un bon week-end.

 **Colby:** (en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quelle femme) Bye princesse à lundi.

Je sortis de la voiture, rentra chez moi et après avoir repris mes esprits je décidai d'aller me coucher en sachant que je ne dormirai pas beaucoup cette nuit.


	4. Le pouvoir de l'amitié

**Chapitre 3: Le pouvoir de l'amitié**

 _Le lendemain midi:_

 _POV général:_

 _Au restaurant:_

Les filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous au restaurant vers midi. Elles étaient toutes arrivés à peut près en même temps. Une fois installés et après avoir commandé elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Que ce soit les dernières enquête ou même de leurs derniers achats tout fut passés en revue.

Quelques minutes après le début du repas Amita décida de faire une annonce.

 **Amita:** Les filles, Charlie et moi voulions attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde mais je ne peux plus vous le cacher … … Voilà je suis enceinte.

 **Nikki &Liz&Robin:**(en criant de joie) Oh mon dieu c'est mais génial… De combien?

 **Amita:** De trois mois

 **Liz:** C'est vraiment génial, toutes mes félicitation … Dis-moi Charlie, Alan et Don devaient être vraiment ravis ?

 **Nikki:** C'est clair connaissant Alan, il devait être ravi, depuis le temps qu'il veut des petits enfants.

 **Robin:** Charlie a dit sauter de joie quand tu lui as dit le connaissant il doit quand même stresser.

 **Amita:** (en riant) Vous avez toutes raisons. Comme quoi on est très prévisible. Il a même fait tout un tas d'équations rien que pour connaître le sexe du bébé. Quand à Don et à Alan ils ne sont pas encore au courant on voulait attendre le premier trimestre pour être sur que tout allais bien. (Après une pause et avec les larmes aux yeux) Je suis tellement heureuse vous n'imaginez même pas mais même si j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée je suis morte de peur, élever un enfant c'est une grande responsabilité, je ne sais pas si on sera à la hauteur.

 **Liz:** Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que vous serez tous les deux de merveilleux parents.

 **Robin &Nikki: **C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il arrive ce bébé sera très chanceux de naître avec des parents tels que vous.

 **Amita:** (émue) Merci les filles vous êtes adorables. Puis c'est vrai que l'on a quand même six mois pour se préparer et je suis sur qu'Alan se fera un plaisir de nous aider. (En s'adressant à Liz et Robin) En changeant complètement de sujet, hier soir Charlie et moi on discutait en grande partie du bébé mais à un moment on se demandait de quoi vous parliez toutes les deux. Vous aviez l'air en grande discussion.

 **Liz:** (un peu trop pressée) De rien de spécial. On parlait de tout et de rien.

 **Robin:** (s'adressant à Liz) Tu as tord tu devrais leur dire moi je veux bien leur raconter mais c'est à toi de le faire.

 **Amita &Nikki:** (intrigués) Mais de quoi vous parliez.

 **Liz:** (résigné) Vous n'allez pas me lâcher ?

 **Amita &Nikki:** NON !

 **Liz:** Bon d'accord on parlait de Colby … et de moi.

 **Nikki:** Ah enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt (A Robin) tu as réussit à la faire parler. En faite on se demandait quand tu nous le dirais.

 **Liz:** Quand est ce que je vous dirais quoi?

 **Amita &Nikki&Robin:** Que tu es amoureuse de Colby.

 **Liz:** (en répondant un peut trop rapidement) Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Colby, je ne vais pas nier que j'ai des sentiments pour lui mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour.

 **Amita &Nikki&Robin:**(catégorique) Si c'est de l'amour mais comme tu as peur de souffrir tu te mens à toi même.

 **Liz:** (perdue) Bon en faite en ce moment je suis plus sur de rien. C'est compliqué. Colby est mon ami et je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié si jamais ça ne marchait pas entre nous. En plus rien ne dit que ça soit réciproque mais en même tant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir tout un tas de trucs que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis très longtemps.

 **Nikki:** (en lui coupant la parole) Oui je comprends mais imagine qu'il t'aime aussi et que ça marche entre vous deux.

 **Robin:** C'est vrai après tout si nous avons tous remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ce n'est pas pour rien.

 **Amita:** Elles n'ont pas tord.

 **Liz:** Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi.

 **Nikki:** On peut le voir à la façon dont il te regarde.

 **Robin:** Ça c'est vrai. Je n'ai travaillé avec vous que sur quelques affaires et je l'ai remarqué.

 **Liz:** À ce point là.

 **Nikki &Amita&Robin:**(affirmatives) Oui

 **Amita:** Vous devriez en parler tous les deux.

 **Liz:** Vous avez raison mais je ne suis pas sur de trouver le courage d'aller lui parler.

 **Nikki:** Tu sais je n'y avais pas repensé depuis longtemps mais quand tu as rejoint l'équipe Colby a dit à David que tu lui plaisais. Mais à l'époque tu sortais avec Don.

 **Liz &Robin&Amita:** Attend tu es sérieuse là!

 **Nikki:** Très sérieuse.

 **Amita:** Alors là c'est décidé tu doit lui parler.

 **Robin:** C'est clair.

 **Nikki:** Tout à fait d'accord puis si on peut t'aider en quoi que ce soit dit le nous.

 **Robin &Amita:** Tout à fait.

 **Liz:** La vérité c'est que je suis complètement morte de trouille.

 **Robin &Amita&Nikki:** Ça on avait remarqué. Tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux.

 **Liz:** Merci les filles. Je vous adore. Bon si on changeait de sujet parce que sinon je vais me mettre à déprimer mais je vous promets que je vais y réfléchir.

 **Robin &Amita&Nikki: **D'accord.

Le serveur arriva pour leur servir leurs plats et elles finirent de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois leur repas terminé elles décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques.


	5. Le shopping

**Chapitre 4: Le shopping**

 _En se baladant dans les rues de Los Angeles:_

Nos quatre amies arpentaient Rodeo Drive en quête de la tenue parfaite bien que la plupart d'entres elles n'ont plus de place dans leurs placards.

 **Robin:** (avec une idée derrière la tête) Dites les filles, je me disais que ce soir on pourrait organiser une petite soirée avec toute l'équipe.

 **Amita &Nikki:**(en comprenant ou elle voulait en venir) C'est une excellente idée!

 **Liz:** Les filles sur ce coup là je ne le sens pas trop j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. (Elle vit leurs regards et comprit où elles voulaient en venir) Ah non là je vous arrête tout de suite ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

 **Nikki &Robin&Amita**: Et pourquoi ça?

 **Liz:** Il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que je sois capable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour Colby avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être vraiment amoureuse de lui. Ce n'est peut être qu'une passade.

 **Nikki:** Non ce n'est pas une passade et au fond de toi tu le sais aussi. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Colby et toi êtes amoureux. Tu es amoureuse de lui, il faut que tu l'admettes si tu veux avancer. Tu as juste peur qu'il ne t'aime pas et que ça gâche votre amitié mais Liz tu dois avoir confiance en toi tu es belle, intelligente, drôle et j'en passe. Colby est raide dingue de toi, il faut que tu tentes ta chance.

 **Liz:** (émue) Je sais que je devrais me fier à vous mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre.

 **Robin &Amita:** On comprend ne t'inquiète pas mais on faire cette soirée et tous se passera très bien. Si ce soir tu n'es pas prête à lui avouer tes sentiments ne le fait pas mais on peut essayer de faire avancer les choses parce que au rythme ou ça va vous n'êtes pas prêts de finir ensemble.

 **Liz:** Si vous le dites de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment l'air d'avoir le choix.

 **Nikki:** Non c'est sûr mais ne t'inquiète pas tout ce passeras bien et tu nous remercieras plus tard.

 **Liz:** Bon eh bien aller y.

 **Amita:** Très bien j'appelle Charlie je suis certaine qu'il nous organisera ça très bien. On fait ça ce soir.

 **Robin &Nikki: **On s'occupe de tout ne t'inquiètes pas tu as juste à mettre une jolie robe et on fera le reste.

 **Liz:** (en riant) Merci les filles vous êtes génial.

 **Amita:** Je vais aller appeler Charlie pour voir s'il peut s'occuper d'organiser ça pour ce soir.

Amita partit appeler Charlie. Il lui dit que tous serait près pour ce soir et que toute l'équipe serait présentes quand elle sut ça Liz se rendit compte que tous cela devenait réel. Elle se mit à paniquer elle n'était définitivement pas prête

 **Liz:** Ce soir mon dieu je ne suis pas prête.

 **Nikki:** (en marmonnant) Et dire que l'on a été entraîné pour pouvoir réagir dans n'importe quelles situations.

 **Amita:** (en riant) Ah l'amour. Ca fait des dégâts.

 **Robin:** Bon en attendant il te faut la tenue idéale pour lui faire définitivement tourner la tête alors au travail.


	6. Une dscussion autour d'un café

**Chapitre 5: Une discussion autours d'un café.**

Après plusieurs heures d'une séance de shopping digne de ce nom, les filles décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une dernière boutique histoire de trouver une tenue pour Liz.

 _Dans la boutique:_

 **Robin:** Je crois que là on a le magasin qu'il nous faut.

 **Amita &Robin&Liz:** Tout à fait d'accord c'est absolument magnifique.

Elles fouillèrent dans la boutique pendant une dizaine de minutes et Amita trouva la robe parfaite pour Liz. Elle hésita un peu car Liz n'était pas habitué à porter des robes. Il faut dire que son métier n'aidait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas très pratique de courir après un suspect en robe et en talons aiguilles. Une fois que les filles l'eurent enfin convaincue d'essayer la robe, Liz entra dans la cabine et quand elle en sortit les filles furent totalement stupéfaites.

 **Amita &Nikki&Robin: **Waouh tu es **(Robin)** superbe **(Nikki)** magnifique **(Amita)** splendide

 **Liz:** (rougissant) Merci bon bah vu vos réactions je crois que c'est la bonne, je vais la prendre. C'est vrai que cette robe est magnifique.

La robe était simple mais classe, parfaite pour une soirée entre amis. Elle était bleu nuit coupé au dessus du genou et légèrement cintré au niveau de la taille. Elle avait un décolleté en forme de V recouvert de dentelle tout à fait magnifique Pour aller avec la robe Robin avait déniché une paire d'escarpin noire à haut talon.

Après avoir réglé les achats les filles partirent de la boutique et décidèrent de s'installer dans un café pour discuter un peu.

 _Au café:_

 **Liz:** (en s'adressant à Nikki) Dis donc on a beaucoup parlé de moi et d'Amita. On sait tous que Robin et Don file le parfait amour mais toi avec l'agent Edgerton comment ça se passe ?

 **Nikki:** On se voit de temps en temps quand il est en ville mais entre nous ce n'est rien de très sérieux. Ca se passe bien et ça me convient tout à fait, on a décidé d'y aller doucement et on avisera avec le temps.

 **Amita:** Tant mieux alors. Donc si je n'oublie rien Robin et Don vont bientôt se marier, entre toi et Ian ça se passe bien, Charlie et moi allons avoir un bébé et Liz et Colby formeront d'ici peu le nouveau couple de l'équipe. Tout est parfait.

 **Liz:** Euh le nouveau couple de l'équipe pour ça il faudrait déjà que Colby ait des sentiments pour moi.

 **Amita &Robin&Nikki:** Mais il t'aime ça crève les yeux. En plus tu verras bien ce soir.

 **Liz:** Je suppose que vous avez un plan et que je n'aie pas le droit de savoir ce que vous avez prévu.

 **Amita &Robin&Nikki**: En effet tu ne sauras rien.

Les 4 amis discutèrent encore un peu puis elles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles pour se préparer.


	7. La famille Eppes

**Chapitre 6: La famille Eppes**

 _POV Amita_

 _Dans la maison:_

Après avoir quitté les filles j'ai décidé de rentrer directement à la maison pour préparer la fête en rentrant je vis que Charlie était déjà là. Je décidai de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

 **Charlie:** Coucou mon cœur. (En m'embrassant) Comment vont mes deux amours ?

 **Amita:** À merveille, j'ai passée une excellente journée et je me suis beaucoup amusée avec les filles. (Juste après l'avoir embrassé) Et merci de t'être occupé de tout pour ce soir. Je sens que l'on va passer une excellente soirée.

 **Charlie:** De rien c'était avec plaisir mais ça avait l'air d'être urgent au téléphone. Je peux savoir pourquoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

 **Amita:** Bien sûr que tu peux. (Après quelques secondes) Dis moi est-ce que tu as remarqué que Liz et Colby était de plus en plus proche ces derniers temps?

 **Charlie:** (étonné) Nan pas vraiment, mais tu sais je ne suis pas très doué pour remarquer ce genre de chose.

 **Amita:** En faites ils s'ont tombés amoureux mais pour l'instant aucuns des deux ne veut se lancer donc pour faire court avec les filles ont a décidé de donner un petit coup de pouce à leur histoire. Ils méritent tous les deux d'être heureux mais vu comment c'est partit si on ne les aide pas ils ne sont pas près de finir ensemble.

 **Charlie:** Ah d'accord je vois et est ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous manigançaient exactement toutes les trois parce que je suppose que Nikki, Robin et toi avaient un plan.

 **Amita:** Evidemment que l'on a un plan mais tu ne le sauras pas… enfin pour l'instant ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risque pas d'être déçu.

 **Charlie:** Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça je suis sûr que quoi que vous aillez prévu ça sera parfait. (En m'embrassant et en me regardant amoureusement) Tu sais que je t'aime.

 **Amita:** Moi aussi je t'aime. Au faites je suis désolé de l'avoir dit aux filles pour le bébé mais je ne pouvais vraiment plus attendre je suis tellement contente

 **Charlie:** Ce n'est pas grave on le dira à tout le monde ce soir comme ça on aura plus à garder ça pour nous. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps ça a été dure de garder le secret. Plus d'une fois j'ai eu envie d'en parler à Don et à papa.

Au même moment Alan entra dans le salon.

 **Alan:** Tiens bonjour Amita, je ne vous avez pas entendus rentrer, vous avez passé une bonne journée?

 **Amita:** Oui, j'ai passé une excellente journée merci et vous ?

 **Alan:** Très bonne merci.

 **Charlie:** (réalisant qu'li n'avait pas encore invité son père) Au faite papa on fait une petite soirée avec l'équipe ce soir tu viens ?

 **Alan:** Oui ça sera avec plaisir.

 **Charlie:** (en riant) D'ailleurs que ça ne t'étonne pas il devrait y avoir une surprise ce soir.

 **Alan:** (surpris) Ah bon

 **Amita:** (sachant qu'Alan devait déjà se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Liz et Colby) Oui en faite avec les filles cette après midi on s'est dit que ça serait bien de donner un coup de pouce à Liz et Colby.

 **Alan:** C'est vrai que ça ne ferait pas de mal parce que ça fait un moment déjà qu'il se tourne autour.

 **Charlie** :(surpris) Ah tu l'avais remarqué. En faites il n'y a que moi qui avait rien vu.

 **Alan &Amita:**(en riant) Je pense que oui

 **Alan:** Et si au lieu de bavarder on allait se préparer après tout on a une soirée qui démarre dans à peine quelques heures.

 **Amita &Charlie:** Bonne idée (Charlie) Papa (Amita) Alan.

Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes nous sommes allés nous préparer et finaliser les détails de la fête de ce soir.


	8. Liz

**Chapitre 7: Liz**

 _POV Liz:_

 _Dans mon appartement:_

Une fois rentrée je décidai de me poser un peu dans mon canapé. La journée avait été éprouvante, les filles avaient réussi à me faire douter des sentiments de Colby elles ont réussis à me faire admettre que j'étais amoureuse de Colby et ça c'était un exploit. Cette journée m'a fait énormément de bien elles m'ont remonté le moral et m'ont redonné espoir. L'espace d'un instant j'ai même réussis à m'imaginer que Colby et moi ce n'était pas impossible. Comme quoi elles avaient sus être convaincantes. Nikki, Amita et Robin étaient des amies formidable et quoi qu'il se passe avec Colby je pourrais toujours compter sur elles.

Malgré leur bonne volonté et leur obstination j'ai vite abandonné l'idée merveilleuse qu'un jour Colby et moi formions un couple. Pourquoi Colby s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi ? Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut alors pourquoi moi ? Le pire c'est que maintenant que les filles ont réussit à me faire douter je ne vais plus pouvoir m'enlever cette idée de la tête. C'est vrai que j'avais énormément de mal à avoir confiance en moi, et avoir confiance en un homme n'était pas quelque chose de concevable mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Colby tout à changer. Depuis la fac, et surtout depuis ma fausse couche j'ai énormément de mal à faire confiance au homme mais Colby a tout de suite réussis percer ma carapace. D'ailleurs c'est le seul de l'équipe au courant pour ma grossesse, il m'a entendue en parler pendant un interrogatoire. Une petite fille avait été enlevé et pour convaincre sa mère de nous dire ce qu'elle savait j'ai dû dévoiler une partie de mon passé. Une partie que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi. Cette affaire a fait remonter beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs et j'ai craqué. Après l'enquête j'ai eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il été là, il m'a écouté et m'a soutenue sans me juger. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin et je sais qu'il sera là à chaque fois que ça sera le cas. Colby est vraiment quelqu'un de génial il est attentionné, intelligent, gentil, drôle, doux, prévenant et pour ne rien gâcher il était vraiment très beau. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa gentilles pourraient faire craquer n'importe quelle femme.

Bon aller il faut que je me reprenne en main, j'ai eu affaire à des gens bien plus coriaces que ça et je panique rien qu'à l'idée d'avouer mes sentiments à Colby. Je devais commencer à me préparer après tout la soirée était dans quelques heures. Mais avant d'atteindre la salle de bain je sentis mon portable vibrer.

 _Message texte Colby:_

" Salut princesse

Comme ta voiture est encore au garage je me demandais si tu avais besoins d'un chauffeur pour ce soir. En tout cas si c'est le cas je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner.

Ps: Tu n'as pas trop fait de bêtise cette après-midi?"

Je souris en voyant le nom de Colby s'afficher sur mon écran. Et ce surnom « princesse » je faisais croire aux autres que je ne l'aimais pas mais au fond on s'avait tout les deux que ce n'étais pas le cas. Ce message c'était tout lui prévenant, charmeur et drôle à la fois. Il avait le don de me faire sourire même dans les pires moments. J'ai toujours cru que c'était parce que l'on était de très bons amis mais les filles avaient réussis à m'ouvrir les yeux. Grâce à elles j'ai pu me rendre compte que mes sentiments pour Colby était bien réel et que ce n'était pas qu'une passade. Je suis vraiment amoureuse de Colby. Je crois que je ne suis pas assez objective pour juger de la réciprocité de ces sentiments. Donc je vais laisser faire les filles et on verra bien ce que ça donne. J'ai confiance en mes amis même si je dois avoués que je suis complètement morte de peur car elles sont vraiment capables de tout. Je décidai de répondre à Colby et je vis l'heure sur mon téléphone 17h45 ! Il fallait que je parte à 19h donc si je ne vais pas me préparer maintenant je vais vraiment être très en retard.


	9. Colby

**Chapitre 8: Colby**

 _POV Colby:_

Quand Charlie m'a appelé pour me parler de la soirée j'avais accepté avec plaisir et après avoir raccroché je me suis remis à penser à Liz. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers mois. Je ne sais pas quand mais j'ai commencé à la regarder différemment. Je ne la voyais plus comme une amie mais comme une femme, une femme merveilleuse. Notre relation était différente c'est derniers temps. On était beaucoup plus proche il y avait une sorte d'attirance mutuelle que nous ne cessions pas d'ignorer. Nous sommes amis et coéquipiers nous ne devons pas y succomber, je ne devrais pas tout le temps penser à elle et à la façon de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je connais suffisamment Liz pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas, elle a tellement souffert qu'elle ne prendra pas le risque de souffrir à nouveau et je la comprends. Liz n'a pas confiance en elle ne doit même pas se douter de l'effet quelle me fait si on tentait le coup et que ça ne marchait pas les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Même si ça marchait je pourrais la perdre et ça je ne le supporterais pas mais c'est tellement difficile de ne pas lui avouer ce que je ressens Liz est belle, intelligente, drôle, gentille, attentionnée, forte tout en étant douce et elle mérite bien mieux que moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime, j'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras et me réveiller auprès d'elle tous les matins. Je venais de lui proposer de lui servir de chauffeur étant donné que sa voiture est au garage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toujours être là pour elle, de toujours vouloir là protéger. Après lui avoir envoyé un message je décidai de me poser devant la télévision car j'avais du temps avant de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard je sentis mon téléphone vibrer.

 _Message texte Liz:_

" Merci ça sera avec grand plaisir. Mais je suis désolé de te décevoir Granger à pars déjeuner, faire du shopping et parler nous n'avons rien fait de spécial."

Je ris en lisant son message. Liz avait le don de me faire sourire n'importe quand même quand je n'allais pas bien. Je répondis à son message et me mis à repenser à certain moment que l'on a passé ensemble. Quand David a eu une proposition de travail à Washington j'étais content pour lui mais je n'avais pas envie de voir partir mon meilleur pote. Elle l'avait compris et m'avait soutenue sans me juger. Et quand elle a faillit partir pour Denver, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de la perdre depuis que l'on se connaît, trop peur de la perdre même. Elle m'avait toujours soutenu quoi qu'il se passe et tout ça sans jamais me juger. Au bureau il n'y a que Nikki qui a remarqué notre rapprochement enfin je crois.

Retour en arrière:

L'enquête avait été longue et difficile pour toi le monde. Liz et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapproché c'est derniers temps mais plus particulièrement lors de cette enquête. Et ça Nikki l'avait remarqué. Et elle n'hésita pas à m'en parler quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seul.

 **Nikki:** (égale à elle même) Dis moi quand est-ce que tu vas te lancer et dire à Liz que tu l'aimes parce que là à la vitesse où vous avancez tous les deux on en a encore pour très longtemps.

 **Colby:** (de façon pas très convaincante) Je ne suis pas amoureux de Liz.

 **Nikki:** Premièrement Granger tu mens vraiment très mal ce n'est pas super pratique pour un agent fédéral. Ensuite je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide

 **Colby:** Nan c'est vrai que je trouve que Liz est très belle, intelligente, drôle, forte et elle a encore plein d'autre qualités mais je ne ressens rien pour elle.

 **Nikki:** (pas convaincu) Si tu le dit mais à la façon dont tu parles d'elle on croirait vraiment que tu es raide dingue amoureux d'elle.

 **Colby:** (triste) Si tu le dit mais bon au final qu'est ce que ça change que je sois amoureux d'elle ou non. On ne pourrait pas être avec le métier que l'on fait mais bon la question ne se pose pas vu que je ne ressens rien pour elle

 **Nikki:** (voulant aider son ami) Vous pourriez, si effectivement vous vous aimiez et que vous vous décidiez à réagir je suis sûr que vous pourriez trouver une solution. (Après une pause) Eh Granger. (Je me retournai pour la regarder) Je suis là si ta besoin.

 **Colby:** Je sais… Merci Nikki t'es vraiment une amie géniale.

Fin du flashback

Au final je crois que Nikki a raison si on veut vraiment quelque chose il faut se donner les moyens de l'obtenir et j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec Liz mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. Comme je l'ai dit à Nikki Liz est la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vu. Elle est magnifique, intelligente elle me fait rire, elle est douce et gentille tout en ayant un sacré caractère. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux qu'une déclaration dénuée de romantisme, elle mérite mieux que moi. Je vais appeler David pour lui demander son avis.

 _Au téléphone:_

 **David:** Sinclair!

 **Colby:** Salut mec c'est Colby

 **David:** Salut comment ça va ?

 **Colby:** Bien et toi ?

 **David:** Moi bien mais toi visiblement toi tu me mens qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

 **Colby:** Sérieusement tu arrives à voir ça au téléphone?

 **David:** Je suis ton meilleur pote si je n'étais pas capable de le voir il y aurait un souci.

 **Colby:** (essayant d'amener le sujet en douceur) Je voulais te demander un conseil. C'est au sujet d'une femme. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ou si Nikki t'en as parlé mais…

 **David:** (l'interrompant) Ah tu t'es enfin décidé à dire à Liz ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais tu ne sais pas comment faire. Tu sais Nikki n'a pas eu besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit je l'avais déjà remarqué on l'a tous remarqué

 **Colby:** (choqué) Sans blague tous le monde est au courant que j'ai des sentiments pour Liz.

 **David:** En faite tous le monde est au courant, sauf Charlie enfin peut être je ne suis pas sûr. Vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

 **Colby:** Sérieux ! Ca se voit tant que ça ?

 **David:** Oh que oui !

 **Colby:** Et à ton avis je dois faire quoi? Je devrais lui dire ou pas

 **David:** Colby Granger qui me demande conseille au sujet d'une femme. Punaise toi t'es vraiment accro.

 **Colby:** Je crois bien que oui.

 **David:** Honnêtement je pense que quand tu sentiras que c'est le bon moment lance-toi. Liz n'est pas du genre à aimer les déclarations extravagantes fait quelque chose de romantique et de sincères, je suis sure que tous ce passera bien.

 **Colby:** Oui je vais y réfléchir en tout cas merci je te laisse je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir.

 **David:** D'accord il faut que j'y aille aussi de toute façon on se voit toute à l'heure.

 **Colby:** Dac à toute à l'heure.

Je raccrochais pour aller me préparer puis après avoir finit, je partis en direction de chez Liz. Il était 18h40 j'habite à 15 min de chez Liz je serais donc là bas vers 19h


	10. On va à la fête

**Chapitre 9: On va à la fête**

 _POV Liz:_

C'est en pleine préparation que j'ai reçu un autre message de Colby.

 _Message texte Colby:_

" Ca marche princesse on se voit tout à l'heure"

"Princesse" encore ce surnom il avait le don de m'énerver mais en même temps de me faire sourire. A chaque fois que je l'entendais les mêmes pensées ne cessaient de m'assaillir. Par moment Colby me donner vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse, ça princesse puisqu'il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle ainsi.

Il était à peu près 18h45 quand j'eu enfin terminé de me préparer donc j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour me poser un peu. J'ai les cheveux bouclés et je porte la robe ainsi que les chaussures achetées dans la journée et en plus j'étais très légèrement maquillée. Je dois dire que le résultat n'était pas si mal que ça. Finalement les filles avait raison la robe est simple mais tout à fait superbe. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard quand quelqu'un sonna à ma porte me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Après avoir regardé dans le judas j'ouvris ma porte à un Colby visiblement subjugué par ma robe.

 **Colby:** (subjugué) Waouh Liz tu es absolument magnifique.

Lui aussi était magnifique je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et lui répondit.

 **Liz:** (en rougissant) Merci tu es très élégant aussi.

 **Colby:** (avec les yeux brillants d'admiration) Merci, et il n'y a pas de quoi je suis sincère tu es vraiment superbe.

 _POV générale_

Colby était subjugué par Liz et inversement. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se parler les yeux dans les yeux, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient sur un petit nuage.

Colby lui portait un jean noir délavé et une chemise blanche. C'était simple mais ça lui allait à merveille. Il était très beau comme à son habitude.

 _Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion._

 **Liz:** Je prends mes affaires et on peut y aller.

 **Colby:** Ça marche.

Liz alla prendre ses affaires puis ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture.

 _Pendant le_ trajet.

 **Colby:** Alors comment ça c'est passé cette après midi shopping ?

Liz repensa à son après midi et pria pour que Colby ne devine pas qu'il avait été leur principal sujet de conversation. Après tout il a été entraîné pour deviner quand les gens lui mentent et Liz ne pouvait rien lui cacher c'est comme s'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

 **Liz:** Très bien merci. C'était une après midi shopping classique. On a été déjeuné et après on a fait les boutiques (en riant doucement) et pas qu'un peu.

 **Colby:** (connaissant bien son amie) C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Une vrai accro du shopping. D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu avec cette robe et ces chaussures. Tu les as achetées cette après-midi ?

 **Liz:** (en riant) Eh sur ce coup là j'étais loin d'être toute seule loin de la. Et oui je les ai achetées aujourd'hui. (En essayant de le provoquer légèrement) Pourquoi ça te plaît ?

 **Colby:** Absolument tu ne te mets pas souvent en robe en dehors du travail, mais tu es magnifique. Mais de toute façon tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes.

 **Liz:** (décontenancée) M…Merci…

Colby voyait que Liz était troublée et heureuse il se demanda si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire sa déclaration mais il changea vite d'avis, il y a plus romantique qu'un trajet en voiture, Liz méritait mieux que ça.

Quand à Liz après avoir tenté de reprendre ses esprits elle espérait que Colby se déclare mais pas trop non plus car même si elle en serait très heureuse elle était morte de peur. Toute cette histoire était vraiment très compliquée, le cœur ou la raison. Que choisir ? Cependant elle ne cacha pas que l'aveu de Colby lui faisait plus que plaisir. Ils recommencèrent à discuter tranquillement comme si de rien n'était et quelques minutes plus tard ils furent enfin arrivés. Après être descendu de la voiture Colby alla ouvrir la porte à Liz

 **Liz:** Un vrai gentleman, (en le regardant dans les yeux) Merci.

 **Colby:** Il n'y a pas de quoi Princesse.

Ils allèrent à la maison et sonnèrent à la porte. C'est Alan qui alla leurs ouvrir.

 **Alan:** (en les laissant entrer) Bienvenue entrez !

 **Liz:** Bonsoir Alan. Comment allez-vous ?

 **Alan:** Bien et vous deux comment ça va ?

 **Liz &Colby:** Très bien merci.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir et après que notre futur couple aient salué tous le monde. La fête commença.


	11. Le bébé

**Chapitre 10: Le bébé**

 _Pendant la soirée:_

 **David:** (en s'adressant aux filles) Alors votre « journée shopping » c'est bien passé ?

 **Nikki &Robin&Liz&Amita:**(avec un sourire en coin) Très bien merci.

 **David:** (aux garçons) Ce sourire veut dire que Nikki va encore devoir réorganiser son placard.

 **Nikki:** (feignant l'agacement) Eh ce n'est pas vrai… Enfin si peut-être un peu mais de toute façon ça ne te regard pas.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

 **Don:** De toute façon je ne crois pas que Nikki sera là seul dans ce cas.

 **Nikki &Robin&Liz&Amita:**(en riant) Ca ce n'est pas faux.

Notre petit groupe discuta encore quelques minutes puis Amita lança un regard à Charlie. Il comprit que c'était le bon moment pour leur annoncer.

 **Charlie:** (en portant un toast) Amita et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

 **Amita:** (après une petite pause) Voilà dans 6 mois il y aura un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. (En se touchant le ventre) Je suis enceinte.

Tous sautèrent de joies et félicitèrent les futurs parents.

 **Nikki &Liz&Robin:**(feignant la surprise) Oh mon dieu c'est génial toutes nos félicitations.

 **David:** (serrant Amita dans ses bras) Félicitations (en donnant une tape dans le dos à Charlie) Félicitations tu vas être papa c'est génial.

 **Colby:** Félicitations à tous les deux je suis sûr que vous serez de formidables parents.

 **Larry:** Félicitations à vous deux un bébé c'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que la vit puisse nous faire et je suis ravi qu'elle vous l'offre.

 **Don:** Félicitations. (En ayant du mal à réaliser) je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être tonton c'est génial.

 **Alan:** (en prenant Charlie et Amita dans ses bras) Je vais être grand père oh mon dieu j'y crois pas c'est merveilleux.

Ils les félicitèrent les uns après les autres tous était extrêmement heureux pour nos jeunes marié.

 **Amita:** On voulait en profiter vous demander… Don, Liz si vous vouliez bien être le parrain et la marraine ?

 **Liz:** (émue) Bien sûr avec plaisir.

 **Don:** (ému) Évidemment que oui.

Tous discutèrent de très longues dizaines de minutes du bébé à venir. Et après nos amis discutèrent par petit groupe les filles discutaient ensemble Charlie et Larry parlaient de la fac et Don, Colby et David parlaient sport.


	12. Voulez vous m'accordez cette danse ?

**Chapitre 11: Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?**

La soirée était déjà bien entamée Robin, Nikki et Amita décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'occuper de nos deux tourtereaux. Amita lança la musique et invita Charlie à danser.

Robin invita Don et David décida d'inviter Nikki. En allant l'inviter David dit à Colby.

 **David:** Va l'inviter c'est le bon moment.

 **Colby:** Tu crois ?

 **David:** Oui !

Colby décida donc d'aller inviter Liz. Et pendant ce temps là Alan et Larry observaient leurs amis.

 **Colby:** (à Liz en essayant de ne pas paraître trop stressé) Princesse m'accorderais tu cette danse ?

 **Liz:** (en souriant) Bien sur avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent danser. C'était magique ils dansaient les yeux dans les yeux. Colby avait ses mains dans le dos de Liz. Elle avait placé ses mains sur les épaules de Colby.

 _POV Liz:_

Son invitation m'avait fait tellement plaisir. Colby avait posé ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, la sensation était tellement agréable que lorsque je les aie senti j'ai faillit défaillir. J'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens et à ce moment là j'étais sur un petit nuage. Cet homme me rend tellement heureuse j'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente avec son premier petit copain. A se moment là je me suis décidée d'oublier mes peurs et mon passé pour profiter tout simplement du moment présent. Apres tout je suis dans les bras d'un homme absolument merveilleux. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

 _POV Colby:_

Liz avait ses mains derrière ma nuque et sa tête sur mon épaule, je pouvais même sentir son parfum. À ce moment là j'étais tellement bien que j'aurais tout donné pour que la chanson ne cesse jamais. Tenir Liz dans mes bras m'avait permis de me rendre compte que j'étais réellement amoureux et que je serais prêt a tous pour elle. Non pas que je ne l'aie jamais prit dans mes bras. C'est arrivé une fois à la fin d'une enquête difficile. J'avais entendu l'interrogatoire de la mère de la petite fille disparue. Liz avait bien vu qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose alors elle est allé lui parlé. Elle lui a raconté que lorsqu'elle était en fac elle était tombée enceinte et sans même avoir le temps de décidé quoi faire elle avait fait une fausse couche. Ca avait dû être horrible pour elle. Quand elle est sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire, Liz a tout de suite compris que je l'avais entendu mais j'ai décidé de ne rien lui dire tant qu'elle ne m'en parlerait pas. Elle avait du traverser une épreuve extrêmement difficile et je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle m'en parle elle-même. A la fin de l'enquête je l'ai invité à boire un verre et elle s'est beaucoup confiée. Elle m'a dévoilé une partie d'elle que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, une personne fragile, ébranlée par des épreuves que personne ne devrait jamais subir. Après cette longue soirée on s'était endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Retour en arrière 

_Chez Colby:_

On était dans mon salon, j'avais décidé d'inviter Liz à boire une bière après le boulot. La journée avait été longue et je sentais qu'elle avait besoin parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'interrogatoire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence Liz se mit à parler.

 **Liz:** (en commençant à raconter) J'avais une vingtaine d'années c'était pendant ma deuxième années de fac.

 **Colby:** (en l'interrompant) Liz tu n'es pas obligé.

 **Liz:** Ca va c'est bon. (Après une pause) J'ai rencontré un gars, je suis tombé folle amoureuse, il était merveilleux, beau, attentionné bref il semblait parfait. Quelques mois plus tard je suis tombée enceinte. Quand il l'a su que j'attendais une enfant il est parti sans même chercher à discuter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'attendais un enfant j'étais seul et encore à la fac mais je n'ai pas eu à prendre de décision car avant même de savoir ce que je voulais faire j'ai perdue ce bébé. J'ai passé deux semaines au fond de mon lit à pleurer sans m'arrêter. Toutes mes prétendues amies me disaient que j'avais de la chance de ne pas avoir un bébé pour me pourrir la vie, mais elle ne me comprenait pas. J'avais porté ce bébé pendant presque 3 mois. Il avait grandis en moi, c'était une partie de moi et ça l'ai toujours. (Liz avait du mal à parler, elle semblait dévastée et ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi.) Finalement c'est ma voisine de chambre qui m'a aidé à reprendre le dessus, elle m'a été d'une grande aide. Je la connaissais à peine et j'ai pu compter sur elle plus que sur mes propres amis. Je n'ai plus jamais revue mes anciennes amies mais j'avais gardé contact avec celle qui m'a sauvé la vie. (Après une petite pause) Avec le temps je crois que je l'aurais gardé ce bébé. (Liz avait les larmes aux yeux)

 **Colby:** (touché par la détresse de Liz) Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu ais du vivre ça. Ce garçon était un idiot et il ne te méritait pas, il n'a pas sut voir à qu'elle point tu es merveilleuse. Je suis sûr que tu aurais été une super maman.

Je l'a prit dans mes bras et essaya de la calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit.

 **Liz:** Merci Colby franchement merci pour tout.

 **Colby:** De rien princesse. Je serais toujours là.

On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment et nous avons finit par nous endormir.

Fin du Flashback

La musique avait prit fin et on se sépara, à contre cœur.


	13. Petites discussions

**Chapitre 12: Petites discussions**

 _POV générale:_

Tout le monde est retourné à sa place et chacun reprit sa discussion là où il l'avait laissé.

Les filles étaient dans le salon en train de discuter tous ensembles et les garçons étaient partie dehors pour prendre l'air.

 _POV Colby:_

Je décidai de prendre Don à part et de lui parler. Après tout c'était notre chef d'équipe, un ex de Liz et aussi mon ami alors je voulais lui parler de mes intentions envers Liz.

 **Colby:** Don je peu te parler 5 minutes.

 **Don:** Bien sûr

 **Colby:** (un peu hésitant) Voilà je voulais te demander si ça te dérangeais si je tentais ma chance avec Liz.

 **Don:** (en éclatant de rire) Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de me demander surtout que l'on se demandait quand tu te déciderais à dire à Liz que tu l'aimes.

 **Colby:** Ah oui en faite tout le monde est au courant.

 **Don:** Je crois bien que oui en même tant on a eu le temps de le remarquer vu comme vous êtes long. Ca fait des mois que vous vous tournez autours.

 **Colby:** C'est vrai ? Dis tu crois que c'est réciproque ?

 **Don:** Je connais bien Liz et crois moi rien qu'à la façon donc vous avez dansé tout à l'heure on peut voir que vous deux ce n'est pas que l'amitié.

David, Charlie et Larry les interrompirent.

 **David:** (en s'adressant à Colby) Alors ça y est tu t'es enfin décidé à en parler à quelqu'un. J'espère que c'est parce que tu vas enfin demander à Liz de sortir avec toi.

 **Colby:** (en rigolant) Je crois bien que oui mais il faut que je trouve le bon moment.

 **Charlie:** J'ai comme l'impression qu'Amita, Robin et Nikki vont s'occuper de trouver ce moment.

 **Colby:** De quoi ?

 **Charlie:** Amita m'a dit que cette après-midi elles avaient parlé toutes les trois et qu'elles avaient envie de vous donner un coup de pouce (après une petite pause) après je n'en sais pas plus elle est restée très discrète.

 **Larry:** Ça ne m'étonne pas Amita ne devait pas vouloir dévoiler leur plan pour ne pas tout gâcher.

 **Don:** À mon avis connaissant les filles je pense que tu devrais les laisser faire.

 **Colby:** Je pense que j'aviserai en fonction de ce qu'elles ont prévu.

 **Larry &Don&David&Charlie: **Bonne idée.

Après ça ils discutèrent du bébé à venir Charlie était tellement heureux mais aussi terrifié à l'idée de devenir papa. Les garçons le rassurèrent et lui dirent qu'il sera un très bon père.

 _POV Liz:_

 _Pendant ce temps là dans le salon:_

 **Robin:** (en parlant de Colby à Liz) Alors cette danse comment c'était ?

 **Liz:** (Avec des étoiles dans les yeux) Honnêtement c'était magique je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tels choses pour un homme, c'était merveilleux j'étais comme sur un nuage.

 **Nikki &Amita&Robin:** Toi t'es vraiment accro, c'est trop mignon.

 **Liz:** Oui en effet je suis vraiment accro.

 **Nikki:** Il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen pour que vous soyez seul tous les deux et que ça soit romantique. Comme ça tu pourras en profiter pour lui avouer tes sentiments.

 **Robin:** Oui mais il ne faut pas que ça paraisse intentionnel.

 **Amita &Nikki&Liz:** Oui mais comment ?

 **Robin:** Franchement je ne sais pas.

 **Liz:** Bah Colby s'est proposé de me raccompagner ce soir…

 **Amita:** Oui tu peux lui proposer de monter boire un dernier verre.

 **Liz:** Franchement je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je suis décidé à lui dire ce que je ressens. En tout cas merci d'être là pour moi vous n'imaginer pas ce que ça représente.

 **Nikki:** De rien tu sais les amies ça sert à ça. Tu sais quoi Amita Robin et moi on peut aller lui parler pour le sonder et après on avisera.

 **Liz:** Vous feriez ça ?

 **Amita &Robin&Nikki:** Bien sûr que oui.

 **Liz:** Merci les filles je vous adore!

Les filles continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes et après elles mirent leur plan en action.

Tous c'étaient retrouvés dans le salon et discutaient tantôt ensemble tantôt séparément.

 _POV Colby:_

Nous discutions dans le salon. J'étais un peu ailleurs et Nikki l'avait bien remarqué … …

 _POV Nikki:_

Ça faisait un petit moment que Colby était dans ses pensées. Je me doutais bien qu'il pensait à Liz. Quand je repense à la façon dont ils dansaient on pouvait clairement voir qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est dommage qu'ils ne soient si long à s'avouer leurs sentiments, la vie est courte et il faut profiter de chaque instant.

 **Nikki:** Ça va ?

 **Colby:** Oui ça va j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.

 **Nikki:** T'es vraiment amoureux alors ?

 **Colby:** Oui en effet je suis vraiment amoureux t'avais raison.

 **Nikki:** J'ai toujours raison mais va la voir et dit lui !

 **Colby:** Je vais le faire je pensais je réfléchissais justement à ça.

 **Nikki:** Bon eh bien dans ce cas là je vais te laisser réfléchir mais si tu as besoin n'hésite pas je suis là.

 **Colby:** Je sais Nikki et merci.

Après être allée voir Colby je suis allée voir les filles pour leur dire.

 **Amita &Robin:** Alors

 **Nikki:** Il va lui dire il cherche juste le bon moment. Je pense que c'est pour ce soir.

 **Amita &Robin:** C'est génial !

 **Nikki:** C'est clair

 **Amita:** On ne prévient pas Liz ?

 **Robin:** Non il faut l'effet de surprise.

 **Nikki:** Oui parce que sinon ce n'est plus romantique.

 **Amita:** Il n'empêche qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu besoin d'un plan, ils se sont bien débrouillés seul.

 **Robin:** C'est vrai mais heureusement que on a parlé à Liz parce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en elle.

 **Amita:** C'est vrai, bah maintenant que l'on est sur que ça se passera bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à profiter de la soirée.

Nous sommes parties rejoindre les autres pour profiter de la fin de la soirée.


	14. La fête est finie

**Chapitre 13: La fête est finie**

La soirée touchée à sa fin il était aux environs de 1h00 du matin Alan était parti se coucher vers 23h00 et Larry était rentré chez lui. Il ne restait donc plus que Don et Robin, Charlie et Amita, Colby et Liz et Nikki et David.

 **David:** Bon et bien moi je vais y aller.

 **Nikki:** (en baillant) Moi aussi je crois que je vais y aller parce que je commence à être fatigué.

 **Tous:** Au revoir à Lundi.

Nikki et David partirent.

 **Colby:** (discrètement à Liz) On y va ?

 **Liz:** Oui on va les laisser.

 **Robin:** (avec un regard plein de sous entendu) Mon cœur on va peut être y aller aussi Amita et Charlie on peut être envie de rester un peu seul.

 **Don:** C'est vrai. Bon et bien on va y aller au revoir vous deux.

 **Charlie &Amita:** Au revoir.

Après que tout le monde soient partis Amita demanda à Charlie.

 **Amita:** (inquiète) Tu crois que ça se passera bien pour Liz et Colby?

 **Charlie** : Bien sûr ils s'aiment donc tout ira bien. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter tu sais ce que Liz ressent quand à Colby, il nous a dit qu'il l'aimait.

 **Amita:** Je le sais mais j'ai tellement envie que les gens que j'aime soient heureux donc ça plus les hormones.

 **Charlie:** (en riant) Ne t'inquiète pas tu es parfaite comme tu es.

 **Amita:** (après l'avoir embrassé) Je t'aime.

 _POV Nikki au même moment:_

 **David:** Tu crois que Colby va enfin se décider à avouer ses sentiments à Liz ?

 **Nikki:** Je pense que oui. En même tant ça serai vraiment dommage parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils méritent d'être heureux.

 **David:** C'est clair

 **Nikki:** Et bien David je crois que tu seras bientôt le seul célibataire de la bande.

 **David:** Peut être plus pour très longtemps

 **Nikki:** QUOI ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? C'est qui ?

 **David:** Ne t'inquiète pas vous saurais tous en temps heure

 **Nikki:** Tu as plutôt intérêt. Bon j'y vais à lundi David.

 **David:** D'accord à lundi Nikki.

Nikki ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand David lui avait parlé de sa potentielle future petite amie, elle avait sentis une pointe de jalousie monter en elle.

 _POV Robin:_

 _Dans la voiture:_

 **Don:** Tu sais que Colby m'a demandé s'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec Liz.

 **Robin:** (en souriant) Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

 **Don:** Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas très rapide car il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

 **Robin:** C'est dingue c'est deux là ils sont synchro même dans leurs réflexions.

 **Don:** (éclatant de rire) Je te parie qu'ils seront ensemble demain matin.

 **Robin:** Ca c'est certain.


	15. Enfin !

**Chapitre 14: Enfin !**

 _POV Colby:_

 _Dans la voiture:_

Depuis que nous sommes partis je voyais bien que Liz était pensive c'est évident que quelque chose la tracasse et je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Sa tête était contre la vitre et elle regardait dehors, les seules choses que je peux lire dans son regard sont de la fatigue et une pointe de mélancolie. Elle est tellement belle que ça paraissait irréel.

 **Colby:** (inquiet) Ça va ?

 **Liz:** (touchée par son inquiétude) Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais en train de repenser à ce qu'Amita et Charlie m'ont demandé.

 **Colby:** Oui quand ils t'on demandé d'être la marraine de leur bébé.

 **Liz:** L'espace d'un instant j'ai repensé à … Enfin tu sais à quoi.

 **Colby:** Ah (après quelques secondes) Tu as envie d'en parler ?

 **Liz:** Non t'inquiète pas ça va c'est juste que ça a fait remonter de mauvais souvenir. Mais je suis contente qu'ils me l'aient demandé.

 **Colby:** Je comprends tu es sûr que n'a pas besoin d'en parler ?

 **Liz:** Non c'est bon ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Après quelques minutes nous étions arrivés chez Liz mais nous n'avions pas envie de nous quitter.

 **Liz:** Ça te dit de monter boire un dernier verre ?

 **Colby:** (voyant une opportunité) Avec plaisir

Nous sommes montés chez Liz et nous nous sommes installés dans le canapé.

 **Colby:** J'ai encore du mal à croire que Charlie et Amita vont avoir un bébé. (Après quelques secondes) Dire qu'i ans on se connaissait à peine et aujourd'hui on est une vraie famille.

 **Liz:** Tu sais en ne partant pas pour Denver j'ai pris la bonne décision. J'aurais eu un très bon poste mais je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre sans vous tous (mentalement) surtout sans toi. Je ne regrette rien ma vie est parfaite comme elle est. J'ai un travail que j'adore et je vous ais tous, (Hésitante) et je t'ai toi.

 **Colby:** (ému) Tu m'aurais vraiment beaucoup manqué et je te l'ai dit je serais toujours là pour toi.

 **Liz:** (touché) Toi aussi tu m'aurais énormément manqué.

 _POV général:_

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment. C'est quand Liz se mit à bailler que Colby décida de partir.

 **Colby:** Je vais y aller, il se fait tard je vais te laisser dormir.

 **Liz:** (déçu) T'es sûr ? Ca va aller pour rentrer ? Il doit être 4h du matin tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

 **Colby:** (en lui déposant un baiser sur le front) Ne t'inquiète pas princesse tout vas bien.

Ils se levèrent et une fois à la porte ils se dirent au revoir.

 **Liz:** Bon et bien rentre bien et fait attention sur la route.

 **Colby:** Ca marche. (En l'embrassant sur la joue) Bonne nuit princesse à lundi.

 **Liz:** (espérant qu'il l'embrasse) A lundi Colby.

Colby partit et Liz referma la porte en se maudissant de n'avoir rien dit.

 _POV Liz:_

Mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait, il ne suffisait que d'un mot, d'un regard ou même d'un baiser mais non il faut que je laisse cette maudite peur me paralyser. A chaque fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un ça finit toujours pareil. Pourtant avec Colby je pensais que ça aurait pu être différent, que peut être je pourrais dépasser ma peur, qu'enfin je pourrais être heureuse et me sentir aimée mais non il y a encore et toujours cette épouvantable peur. J'ai cru qu'avec l'aide des filles ça irait mieux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je serais tellement heureuse qu'il fasse le premier pas mais je ne suis pas assez forte, assez confiante pour pouvoir le faire. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je décidai d'aller me coucher, j'appellerais les filles demain pour leurs demander de l'aide. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me permettra peut être d'avoir les idées un peu plus clair. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille ?

 _POV Colby:_

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de partir, elle m'a tendue une perche. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas attraper ? Je fais comme un blocage à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présente je la gâche. Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Habituellement je n'ai aucun mal avec les femmes seulement cette fois si c'est différent. Je suis amoureux ; Liz n'est pas comme toutes ces femmes, ce n'est pas un banale coup d'un soir. J'ai envie que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble. Après tout elle est peut être la femme de ma vie … Ca en étonnera plus d'un mais j'y ais déjà pensé plusieurs fois, Liz et moi ensemble, marié avec des enfants vivant dans une belle maison avec une barrière blanche. Oh et puis mince je ne vais pas laisser passer une femme aussi merveilleuse. Il faut que je tente ma chance sans attendre. Je n'ai rien à perdre car si je ne lui dit pas ce que je ressens un autre homme tentera sa chance et je ne supporterais pas de la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre. Je décide de remonter la voir et de lui avouer ce que je ressens. Une fois dans l'ascenseur je vis les étages défiler un à un c'était la plus longue ascension de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à bon port je fonce directement à l'appartement de Liz et je frappe à la porte

 _POV général:_

Liz ouvrit la porte et vit Colby complètement essoufflé, la seul chose qui lui vint à l'esprit est « Est-il revenue pour moi ? ».

 **Liz:** (surprise) Colby tu as oublié quelque chose ?

 **Colby:** Oui ça

La seule réponse de Colby fut un baiser, pour eux deux ce fut sans aucun doute le plus merveilleux des baisers et le premier d'une très longue série. La réaction de Liz ne fut pas immédiate en raison de sa surprise mais après quelques secondes elle réagit enfin et prit part au baiser. Au début il fut doux et remplie de tendresse mais petit à petit il devint de plus en plus passionné. Liz était adossée contre l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée les mains derrière la nuque de Colby appréciant la délicatesse avec laquelle il l'embrassait. C'était tout Colby prévenant et délicat. Pourtant après quelques minutes de tendre baiser il passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Liz et commença à l'embrasser dans le coup. D'abord hésitant il effleura le cou de sa partenaire avec ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec délicatesse mais lorsqu'il sentit Liz frissonner de plaisir sous ses caresses il continua depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de goûter à cette merveilleuse peau dorée. L'embrassant dans le cou puis revenant vers sa bouche. Ils appréciaient tout les deux se moment. Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient et étaient de plus en plus saccadé. Colby fourrageait les cheveux de la belle brune. Les baisers de Colby étaient tellement enivrant que Liz ne pus retenir un gémissement. Cependant ils durent se séparer au bout de quelques minutes par manque d'air.

 _POV Liz :_

Ce baiser était simplement magique, légèrement prise de cours par la situation je ne réagis pas tout de suite mais lorsque je réalisai ce qui était en train de se passer je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Pendant des mois j'avais imaginé cet instant mais j'étais vraiment très loin de la réalité. Colby était à la fois tendre et passionné, il se préoccupait de mes désirs ne voulant pas me brusquer mais c'était bien trop agréable pour s'arrêter là. Nous commencions à être de plus en plus proches et notre étreinte était de plus en plus passionnée. Nous devions rentrer avant d'aller plus loin. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser sur le pas de ma porte on se sépara à bout de souffle.

 **Liz:** (Essoufflée mais plus heureuse que jamais) On rentre ? **Colby:** Avec plaisir princesse.

Il referma la porte et me plaqua contre celle-ci me permettant de garder un peu d'équilibre. Mes jambes étaient en coton après cette étreinte pleine d'émotion.

 **Liz:** (une fois à l'intérieur) Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. **Colby:** Au moins aussi longtemps que moi.

A ces mots il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa avec une douceur infini, il releva ma tête pour que je puisse plonger mes yeux dans les siens et constater à quelle point il m'aimait et me désirait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il me dit trois petits mots, les trois petits mots que j'attendais depuis le jour où je me suis rendue compte de l'ampleur de mes sentiments.

 **Colby:** Liz, je t'aime tellement. **Liz:** (pleurant de joie) Moi aussi je t'aime, à un point tu n'imagines même pas.

Il essuya une des larmes qui perlait sur ma joue, me sourit c'est alors qu'avec une délicatesse inimaginable qu'il m'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser sonnait comme une promesse, la promesse d'un futur radieux et remplie d'amour.

 **Liz:** Tu sais que si tu continue à m'embrasser comme ça mes jambes ne vont pas tenir le coup bien longtemps. **Colby:** Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout de suite arranger ça.

Il me souleva telle une princesse dans un compte de fée et m'emmena dans la chambre ou je m'apprêtais à passer une nuit absolument merveilleuse, la plus belle de toute ma vie puisque je la passais avec l'homme que j'aimais. A ce moment là je ne m'imaginais pas pouvoir être plus heureuse j'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais mais pourtant je me trompais. J'allais vivre des moments encore plus magiques.


	16. Le réveil

**Chapitre 15: Le réveil**

 _POV Colby:_

 _Le lendemain matin:_

Je me réveillai le premier c'est quand je vis Liz endormis à côtes de moi que je me souvins des événements de cette nuit. Nous avions passé un moment merveilleux. Liz n'était pas ma première conquête pourtant cette nuit avait été différent. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. La différence c'est que cette fois ci je suis amoureux. Elle était tellement belle, je ne me laçais pas de la regarder dormir. C'est en pleine contemplation que je la vie se réveiller. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse. Nous nous étions aimés plusieurs fois tendrement et avec délicatesse mais toujours passionnément.

 _POV Liz:_

Ce matin je me réveille aux côtes de Colby. J'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois et pour une fois la réalité dépasse le rêve, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre un moment aussi magique. Nous n'avions pas cessé de nous montrer à quel point nous nous aimions. Toute la nuit il avait été attentif, doux et tendre. Se préoccupant de mes désirs bien plus que des siens. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis que Colby était en train de me regarder dormir je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement beau avec les cheveux ébouriffés mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fit le plus d'effet. C'est ce que je vis dans ses yeux au moment où je le regardai, il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Pour la première fois j'avais l'impression de compter. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

 **Colby:** (en m'embrassant) Bonjour princesse. Bien dormis ? **Liz:** Très peu mais merveilleusement bien. Tu sais cette nuit s'était … enfin si tu regrettes … je ne regrette pas mais si... **Colby:** (en essayant de me rassurer) Eh princesse je ne regrette absolument rien de ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Hier j'ai eu le courage de faire ce dont je rêvais depuis des mois. Je t'aime Liz plus que je n'ai jamais aimais personne et je te promets que je m'assurerais de faire disparaître cette peur et ce manque de confiance en toi. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré. **Liz:** (émue) Je t'aime Colby et cette nuit était la plus belle de toute ma vie.

A ces mots Colby m'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'il réussit à me faire perdre mes moyens, je n'avais jamais rien connue de tel. Jamais un homme ne m'avais fait un tel effet.

 **Liz:** (en repensant à la veille) Il va falloir qu'on le dise aux autres avant qu'ils ne le devinent par eux même. **Colby:** Surtout qu'ils ont tout fait pour nous réunir et je suppose que les filles vont vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passées après que je t'ai raccompagné. **Liz:** C'est clair mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de penser à l'équipe j'ai envie de passer la journée dans tes bras. **Colby:** Ca je crois que ça peut s'arranger très facilement.

Il m'embrassa et me pris dans ses bras.

Nous avons passé la journée tout les deux en amoureux le soir, ne voulant pas être séparés, j'ai préparé un sac remplis d'affaire et nous sommes allés dormir chez Colby ce fut encore une fois une soirée absolument délicieuse.


	17. L'annonce

**Chapitre 16: L'annonce**

 _POV général:_

Le lendemain Colby et Liz arrivèrent au bureau ensemble, ils ne savaient pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à leurs collègues.

 _Dans l'ascenseur:_

 **Liz:** Comment on l'annonce ? **Colby:** (au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion) Si on les laissait deviner ? **Liz:** C'est une excellente idée mon cœur. En même tant je pense qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps. Après tous c'est eux qui nous ont encouragé à nous parler. **Colby:** C'est vrai mais connaissant les filles je suis surpris qu'elles ne t'aient pas appelé pour savoir comment notre fin de soirée s'était passée. **Liz:** C'est vrai, moi aussi. (En l'embrassant) Je t'aime Colby. **Colby:** Je t'aime aussi ma princesse. **Liz:** (en souriant) Je dois avouer que l'idée d'être TA princesse me plaît beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, dirent bonjours à toute l'équipe. Tous le monde était là même Amita, Robin, Charlie et Larry, ces derniers parlaient de la fac, Robin et Nikki parlaient de chaussures et Don et David de sport. Ils s'installèrent à leurs bureau comme si de rien n'était et prirent part aux conversations. Liz et Amita avaient rejoins Nikki et Robin Colby, Charlie et Larry parlaient avec Don et David. Leurs amis avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre nos deux tourtereau en plus Colby ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Liz (plus ou moins discrètement) et inversement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de leurs poser la question.

 **Amita:** (à Colby et Liz) Rassurez moi, les petits sourires et les regards en coin que vous vous lancez depuis tout à l'heure veulent bien dire que vous êtes enfin (en insistant sur le mot) ensemble. **Liz &Colby:**(souriants) Oui on est ensemble. **Tous:** Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt toutes nos félicitations. **Colby:** Quoi on n'a pas été si long que ça (voyant les regards de ses collègues) si ? **Tous:** Si ! **Liz:** Mon cœur je crois qu'ils ont raison, mais bon maintenant que l'on est ensemble on compte bien se rattraper. **Colby:** (l'embrassant tendrement) Ca c'est sur. **Amita &Robin&Nikki: **Vous êtes trop mignon.

La matinée se déroula normalement, nos agents préférés n'avaient pas eu d'enquête donc ils la passèrent à remplir des rapports. Quand vint l'heure de manger Amita, Nikki et Robin embarquèrent Liz pour un déjeuner entre copine, les garçons partirent déjeuner chez Charlie. Bien qu'elle fût ravie de passer un moment avec ses amies Colby lui manquait.

 _POV Colby:_

 _Maison des Eppes:_

 **David:** Alors Colby, Liz et toi vous vous êtes enfin décidés. Raconte ça c'est passé comment ? **Don &Larry&Charlie:** Oui vas y raconte. **Colby:** Vous n'allez pas me lâcher hein ? (Voyant qu'effectivement ses amis ne lâcheraient pas) Voilà, samedi après la soirée je l'ai raccompagné et elle m'a invité à boire un dernier verre. On a beaucoup discuté au bout d'un moment j'ai vu qu'elle était fatiguée alors j'ai décidé de rentrer mais elle n'avait pas l'air vouloir que je parte. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre mais je n'osais pas tenter quoi que se soit. . Une fois arrivé à ma voiture je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait essayé de faire un pas vers moi et que comme un idiot je n'avais pas réagis. Je suis remonté, j'ai frappé à sa porte, on s'est embrassés je lui ais dit que je l'aimais, elle me l'a dit aussi et après pas besoins de vous faire un dessin. **Alan:** Je suis très content pour vous deux. Vous méritez vraiment d'être heureux. **Don:** C'est vrai et Liz est vraiment quelqu'un de bien je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien et qui la mérite vraiment. **David:** Content pour vous en tout cas. **Colby:** Merci les gars.

 _POV Liz:_

 _Au restaurant:_

 **Nikki:** Alors ce weekend en amoureux c'était comment ? Il ta dit qu'il t'aimait ? Comment il a fait sa déclaration ? **Liz:** On se calme ce n'est pas interrogatoire, je vais tous vous racontez deux minutes. **Nikki &Robin&Amita:**(avec une idée derrière la tête) Tous vraiment ? **Liz:** Non en effet pas ça. Quand il m'a raccompagné je l'ai invité à boire un dernier verre, on a discuté et après il est partit. J'étais déprimée parce que je voulais vraiment lui dire ce que je ressentais mais je n'ai pas osé. J'ai espérer qu'il fasse le premier pas mais je crois qu'il n'a pas voulue me brusquer. Seulement au bout de 5 minutes j'ai entendu sonner à ma porte. Je suis allée ouvrir je me suis dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose seulement quand j'ai ouvert et que je lui ais posé la question il m'a embrassé. (Souriant en se remémorant les événements) Au début j'ai eu du mal à réalisé. J'étais là contre l'encadrement de la porte et Colby était en train de m'embrasser. En plus au début c'était un baiser vraiment très tendre seulement après quelques minutes c'est devenu un peu plus passionné enfin bref quand on est rentré dans mon appartement il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait je lui ais répondu et après vous connaissez la suite. **Amita:** C'est trop romantique en plus vous êtes tellement mignon tout les deux. **Robin &Nikki: **C'est clair et par curiosité au lit c'était comment. **Amita:** Les filles ! **Robin:** Quoi on est curieuse. **Liz:** Laisse Amita sans rentrer dans les détails parce que c'est PRIVE disons que c'était vraiment très bien. Colby est quelqu'un de tendre, délicat, attentionné et passionné et j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse.

 _POV général:_

Les filles terminèrent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur ils se retrouvèrent tous au bureau et terminèrent leur journée comme elle avait commencé. Le soir tous se retrouvèrent chez Charlie et Amita pour diner. Nos agents préférés passaient une bonne soirée mais à un moment Don vit que son père était plongé dans ses pensées.

 **Don:** Ca va papa ? **Alan:** Très bien j'étais juste en train de me dire que l'on formait une grande et belle famille tous ensemble et que ta mère, d'où elle est doit être très heureuse pour nous.

Tous sourirent à cette remarque car même s'il est vrai que des obstacles les attendaient sur la route, ils s'en sortiraient car ils étaient ensemble.


	18. 6 mois plus tard

**Chapitre 17:** ** _6 mois plus tard._**

Liz repensa à tous les changements qui c'était produit dans sa vie ses derniers mois. Elle était avec Colby depuis 6 mois et vivait un conte de fée, il était merveilleux. Elle avait eu peur de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait car elle ne pensait pas que leur histoire durerait. Elle ne pensait même pas que Colby l'aimait mais il avait réussit à apaiser ses inquiétudes et grâce à lui elle avait bien plus confiance en elle.

Amita était en congé maternité car elle était sur le point d'accouché sa grossesse s'était bien passée même si Charlie a du subir les sautes d'humeur caractéristique d'une femme enceinte.

Robin et Don s'était marié, se fut un mariage simple mais néanmoins magnifique ils étaient tous les deux heureux et envisagés d'avoir un enfant.

Nikki et David étaient toujours célibataires mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ce qui au début avait surpris l'équipe entière était maintenant un grand sujet de discussion. La question était « comment poussé nos deux tourtereau dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? ».

Liz arriva chez Colby, il l'avait invité à diner. Ce n'était pas la première fois loin de là mais il paraissait stressé ces derniers jours. Enfin Liz ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Ils s'aimaient c'est tout ce qui comptait. Liz frappa à la porte et quand Colby vint lui ouvrir elle vit que l'appartement était magnifiquement décoré. Les lumières étaient éteintes Colby avait placé des bougies un peu partout et il y avait des pétales de roses sur la table. C'était extrêmement romantique.

 **Liz:** Waouh Colby c'est absolument magnifique. **Colby:** Content que ça te plaise (En l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement) Tu es vraiment magnifique. **Liz:** (lui rendant son baiser) Merci je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal du tout.

Pendant quelques minutes ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sur le pas de la porte de Colby. Ca faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux si ce n'est plus. Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur. Après le repas Liz demanda à Colby pourquoi il paraissait stressé.

 **Colby:** (lui donnant une petite boite) J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi **Liz:** Merci c'est adorable (Après avoir ouvert la boîte) une clé ? **Colby:** Ces derniers mois on était magnifique, Liz me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés est quelque chose de magique. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé alors veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? **Liz:** (en hochant la tête avec les larmes aux yeux) Oui bien sûr que oui. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je t'aime. **Colby:** Moi aussi je t'aime princesse.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Colby passa les mains sous le chemisier de Liz, il la porta et la posa délicatement sur le canapé tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sentit Liz frémir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Liz commença à déboutonner la chemise de Colby quand une sonnerie téléphone les interrompit.

 **Liz:** (soupirant de frustration) Nan j'espère que ce n'est pas le travail. **Colby:** Moi non plus … Alors c'est qui. **Liz:** (inquiète) C'est Amita, il doit se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle m'appelle à une heure pareil. (Au téléphone) Allo Amita. **Charlie:** Liz c'est Charlie Amita vient de perdre les eaux on fonce à l'hôpital. J'appelle les autres tu peux venir ? **Liz:** Je suis avec Colby on arrive. (Après avoir raccroché) Amita va accoucher **Colby:** Ok on y va.

Quelque heures plus tard la petite Elena Maggie Eppes. Tous étaient très heureux pour eux. Dans la foulé Liz et Colby avait annoncé qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble et Don que Robin était enceinte. Alan était le plus heureux des grands-pères.

 _1 an plus tard._

 _POV Colby:_

Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement 18 mois que l'on était ensemble, ces 18 derniers mois étaient les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement. Amita et Charlie avait une magnifique petite fille qui fêterait bientôt ses 1 an. Don et Robin avait eu un petit garçon Thomas Alan Eppes et Nikki et David était enfin heureux ensemble. On avait eu beaucoup de mal avec ses deux là mais après quelques péripéties David s'était enfin déclaré. Le prochain changement se produirait ce soir, enfin je l'espère. Ce soir je vais demander à Liz de passer le restant de sa vie à mes côtés. Elle est là femme de ma vie et tout ce que je veux c'est passer ma vie à ses côtés.

La soirée se déroulait bien, on était dans un restaurant très romantique, c'est au dessert que je me décidai à lui poser la question. Je lui pris la main je m'approchai d'elle et je m'agenouillai. Je voyais bien qu'elle était émue.

 **Colby:** Liz, ces 18 derniers mois on était les plus merveilleux de toute ma vie pour la bonne raison que je l'ai passé avec la femme la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce et la plus extraordinaire. Ces derniers mois on était merveilleux parce que je les ais passé avec toi. Je t'aime Liz et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, de me réveiller et de t'avoir dans mes bras. Liz veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? **Liz:** (en pleurant de joie) Oui mon dieu oui je serai tellement heureuse d'être ta femme.

Elle m'embrassa toujours en pleurant de joie. En disant oui elle avait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Autour de nous les gens étaient en train d'applaudir. Nous étions dans notre monde tous les deux tellement heureux. Après le repas nous sommes rentrés chez nous et nous nous sommes prouvés, toute la nuit à quel point nous nous aimions.

 _Le lendemain au bureau après avoir réuni tous le monde y compris Alan:_

 **Tous:** Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **Liz &Colby:** Voilà on va se marier. **Tous:** C'est géniale. **Colby:** Merci, merci à tous tant que l'on y est David je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être mon témoin ? **David:** Mec ça serait un honneur. **Liz:** Et Robin, Amita et Nikki est ce que vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ? **Amita &Robin&Nikki:** Bien sûr avec plaisir.

Tous félicitèrent les futurs mariés en se disant qu'ils avaient bien fait de les réunir.


	19. 1 mois plus tard

**Chapitre 18: 1 mois plus tard**

Liz avait l'air préoccupé ce soir. Nous étions à deux mois du mariage et les préparatifs la stressaient mais ce soir elle paraissait différente.

 **Liz:** Mon cœur tu peux venir t'asseoir 5 minutes il faut que je te parle. **Colby:** Bien sûr bébé qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **Liz:** Voilà (stressée) Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais … **Colby:** Et mon cœur parle moi…

Liz, incapable de parler sous le coup de l'émotion, pris ma main et la posa sur son ventre. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

 **Colby:** (sous le choc) Tu … on va … bébé. **Liz:** (émue) Oui. **Colby:** (plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été) Oh mon dieu, on va avoir un bébé, je vais être papa mais c'est génial. **Liz:** C'est vrai ? J'avais tellement peur que tu trouve que ça aille trop vite, parce que c'est vrai que ça va vite et ca me fait tellement peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère mais en même temps je suis tellement heureuse… **Colby:** Liz mon cœur tu seras une maman absolument merveilleuse et même s'il est possible que l'on ait un peu de mal au début je suis sûr que l'on se débrouillera très bien parce qu'on s'aime et que l'on va aimer cette enfant. **Liz:** Je t'aime Colby pour toujours et à jamais.

 _Le jour du mariage (2mois plus tard):_

 **Prêtre:** Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je me hâtai d'embrasser ma femme, Mme Liz Granger. On était tous les deux tellement heureux, on avait décidé d'annoncer la grossesse de Liz pendant le repas. A mon avis Nikki, Robin, Amita l'avaient déjà deviné et elles ont du en parler aux autres. Le fête battait son plein tous le monde s'amusaient beaucoup. On n'avait pas voulue faire un grand mariage il n'y avait que nos familles ainsi que l'équipe et quelques amis. J'avais invité d'anciens amis de l'armée, il n'avait jamais rencontré Liz avant aujourd'hui mais ils avaient tous répondue présent et comme je m'y attendais ils furent tous sous le charme de Liz. C'est normal elle est parfaite, parfois je me demandais comment une femme aussi extraordinaire avait pu accepter d'épouser un homme comme moi. Je souriais en voyant Liz danser avec Amita, Robin et Nikki. Don et Charlie avaient fait appelle à une baby-sitter car leurs enfants respectifs étaient très jeunes. Même s'ils adoraient leurs enfants les 4 jeunes parents étaient contents de pouvoir profiter de la soirée. Je vis David, Don, Larry et Charlie se dirigeaient vers moi.

 **David:** Alors ça y est tu es marié. Ca fait quoi ? **Colby:** (heureux) C'est génial. Maintenant il n'y a plus que toi et Nikki. Dis-moi tu comptes faire ta demande un jour ou pas ? **Don:** C'est vrai ça fait déjà presque 1 an que vous êtes ensemble et 3 mois que vous vivez tout les deux. **David:** Je n'ai pas de date précise à vous donnez mais ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense. **Larry:** Don avec le temps votre équipe ressemblera plus à une agence matrimoniale qu'a une équipe d'agent du FBI. **Colby:** Ce n'est pas faux mais vous êtes amoureux alors qu'est ce que t'attends? **David:** Je ne sais pas j'ai peur qu'elle pense que ça va trop vite… **Liz:** Crois-moi si tu demande Nikki en mariage elle dira oui sans hésiter.

Liz avait décidé de faire une petite pause, elle devait ménager le bébé. Elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation et voulait rassurer son ami.

 **David:** Tu crois ? **Liz:** J'en suis sur **David:** Je vais y réfléchir, j'te fais confiance en tout cas merci Liz. **Liz:** Il n'y a pas de quoi, moi j'étais venue inviter mon époux à danser avec moi. (En regardant Colby)

Liz et Colby partirent danser et ils en profitèrent pour décider qu'ils feraient leur annonce juste après la chanson… Juste après cette magnifique danse :

 **Colby:** (en portant un toast) Bonsoir tout le monde, avant toute chose Liz et moi vous remercions d'être venue **Liz:** C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de notre vie et nous sommes content que vous soyez là **Don:** L'un des plus beaux ? … **Colby:** Oui parce que je ne sais pas pour Liz mais pour moi le plus beau sera sans doute dans environ 6 mois quand elle mettra au monde nos enfants. **Liz:** Et oui je suis enceinte. **Tous:** (ravis) Mais c'est géniale ! **David:** Attend tu as bien dis « nos enfants ». **Colby &Liz: **Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille.

Un par un tous les convives félicitèrent nos jeunes mariés et futurs parents. Les membres de l'équipe vinrent leur parler plus longuement que les autres.

 _Du côté de Liz:_

 **Robin &Amita:** Félicitation, avoir deux bébés c'est tellement merveilleux. **Nikki:** Félicitation ma belle je suis ravie pour vous. **Liz:** Merci les filles, je suis tellement heureuse mais en même temps j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Des jumeaux c'est beaucoup de travail. **Amita:** C'est normal que tu ais peur mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que tu seras une maman géniale. **Robin:** C'est vrai. Tu sais quand j'ai appris que j'attendais Thomas j'étais complètement flippé. Je n'étais jamais entourée d'enfant et je n'avais jamais eu à m'occuper d'un enfant mais finalement aujourd'hui tous se passe bien. **Nikki:** Moi je n'ai pas encore d'enfant mais je sais que Colby et toi seraient de super parents. **Liz:** Merci ça me touche beaucoup. J'ai tellement de mal à réaliser il y a deux ans je n'osais pas dire à Colby que je l'aimais et aujourd'hui on vient de se marier et on va avoir deux bébés. (A Nikki) Maintenant il n'y a plus que toi et David. C'est pour quand le mariage ? **Nikki:** Honnêtement je n'en sais rien mais j'ai bien senti que depuis quelques temps ça le travaillait. Avec vos mariages et puis la naissance d'Elena et de Thomas. En même temps je ne vais pas nier que de vous voir toutes si heureuse ça ne m'a pas amené à me poser certaines questions. **Robin:** Mais s'il faisait sa demande tu dirais oui ? **Nikki:** Bien sûr, je suis tellement heureuse depuis que l'on est ensemble. **Amita:** On en a fait du chemin depuis deux ans. **Liz &Robin&Nikki:**(en riant) C'est clair. **Liz:** En parlant de question. Amita, Nikki est ce que vous voulez bien être les marraines des bébés ? **Nikki &Amita:**(émues) Bien sur avec grand plaisir. **Liz:** Et Robin on en a beaucoup parlé avec Colby et on aimerait que notre petite fille ait comme deuxième prénom le tien. **Robin:** Bien sur ça serait un honneur.

Les filles continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment.

 _Du côté de Colby:_

 **David:** (en faisant une accolade amicale) Hey mon pote tu vas être papa félicitation. **Colby:** Merci ça me touche. **Don:** Dis, des jumeaux tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié. **Colby:** (en riant) Non effectivement. **Alan:** Toute mes félicitation Colby, vous serez de merveilleux parents Liz et toi. **Colby:** Merci Alan. **Charlie:** Félicitation tu vas voir être papa c'est absolument extraordinaire. **Colby:** Je te crois bien que ça me fasse un peu peur. Des jumeaux c'est beaucoup de travail. **Don &Charlie&Alan: **Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirais très bien, et puis en cas de besoins on sera là pour vous aider. **Colby:** Merci beaucoup, David et Don est ce que vous voudriez être les parrains des jumeaux? **David &Don: **Avec plaisir. .

Le reste de la soirée se termina bien. Ils passèrent leurs soirée à rire, s'amuser et à danser.


	20. Une fin comme dans les contes de fée

**Chapitre 19: Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.**

 _Maintenant je vais vous raconter le reste de la vie de nos agents préféré._

 _Du côté de David et Nikki:_

Quelques mois après le mariage de Liz et Colby, David a demandé la main de Nikki. Cette dernière très heureuse à accepter sans hésitation. Un an après leur magnifique mariage Nikki a accouché d'une petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux frisée de sa mère ainsi que son caractère et elle possédait les yeux de son père. Ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Jennifer Liz Robin Sinclair. Trois ans plus tard ils eurent un petit Mark Don Colby Sinclair et une petite Elyon Amita Nina Sinclair.

 _Du côté d'Amita et Charlie:_

La petite Elena ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère bien qu'elle ait les cheveux de son père et évidemment elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de ses deux parents. Trois ans plus tard ils eurent un petit Benjamin Don Alan Eppes, c'était un savant mélange de ses deux parents.

 _Du côté de Liz et Colby:_

Ils étaient tous les deux sur un nuage, leur mariage avait été magique et la lune de miel à Hawaï leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Quelques mois plus tard ils devinrent parents d'une petite Emily Robin Aurore Granger qui a comme parrain et marraine David et Nikki ainsi qu'un petit Théo David Mark Granger dont les parrains et marraines sont Don et Amita. Deux ans plus tard ils eurent un petit Derek Don Théo Granger.

 _Don et Robin:_

Don et Robin étaient heureux avec leur fils et quelques mois après le mariage de Nikki et David ils eurent Derek Alan Charlie Eppes et Lou Maggie Amita Eppes.

Alan lui regardait évoluer sa petite famille en se disant qu'il aurait aimé que sa femme soit là pour voir à quel point ils étaient heureux.

Au vu des résultats de l'équipe de l'agent Eppes le FBI avait décidé créer une unité pour résoudre les plus grands crimes de tout l'état de Californie. Tous les agents de l'équipe avaient de jeune agent sous leurs responsabilités et ensemble, avec l'aide Charlie, Amita et Larry ils faisaient ceux pour quoi ils étaient fait, sauver des gens.


End file.
